


Seattle's Most

by mslizabeth



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mslizabeth/pseuds/mslizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella Swan is working as a reporter for the Seattle Tribune when an assignment comes across her desk she doesn't want. However, she gets stuck writing Seattle's Most Eligible Bachelors. What happens when she crosses paths with the elusive Edward Cullen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

  


To: Rosalie Hale

From: Bella Swan

Subject: Ten Most Eligible.

I'm aware that missing a staff meeting for any reason is frowned upon, but I was attending a very important trial for the article I'm working on. Please tell me there's a way out of this story. I'm a features writer, hard in-depth, children of Africa are starving reporter, not Seattle's most eligible. Please, tell me there's a way out, please?

x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan

From: Rosalie Hale

Re: Ten Most Eligible

Sorry, Bells, that's the way the cookie crumbled today it will do you some good to get out of your sad news story funk. The eligible bachelors will be fun. Besides, we tried to pick guys off the beaten track. Do you want the list or no?

x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Rosalie Hale

From: Bella Swan

Re: Ten Most Eligible

Rose!

You got me this job working for you to expand my talent while I was trying to get published, not to squash me with fluff pieces. However, I guess if there's no way around it, so lay it on me. Please, please tell me that there are no athletes on this list.

x*x*x*x*x*x*

From: Rosalie Hale

To: Bella Swan

Subject: Do I look cruel?

Of course there are no athletes on this list; they're far too obvious targets for our kind of publication. Plus you only have to deal with five guys. Jerry's covering the five women we selected. This is one of our biggest pieces of the year, you should be honored that you get to be the one who covers it, besides, they're all hot along with being available. If you know what I'm saying... ;-)

Dr. Jacob Black - - Pediatrician

Barry Weinstien - - Fire Fighter

Samuel Uley - - Attorney

Cooper Slate - - Chef

Edward Cullen - - Composer

x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Rosalie Hale

From: Bella Swan

Subject: In A Word...YES!

This is not my thing, I don't do well with people.

BUT...I am truly honored, and seeing as you are my supervising editor, I will be more than happy to do as you ask of me, Ms. Hale.

I'm scheduling a dinner appointment with Mr. Weinstein as we speak.

x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan

From: Emmett Swan

Subject: Tonight.

Little bit!

Rose and I are having dinner with Mom and Dad tonight. Mom wanted me to remind you that as it's the second Monday of the month, you're supposed to join us. No excuses!

x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Emmett Swan

From: Bella Swan

Re: Tonight.

Emmie!

Sorry, I can't make it tonight! I have two weeks to complete profiles on the five most eligible bachelors and I have a dinner meeting with one of them tonight.

x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan

From: Emmett Swan

Subject: You mean, me right?

How sweet of you to include me in your little article, will you be bringing a photographer along with you? How shall I dress? I was thinking a wife beater and jeans, best to show off the guns. Or I could pull off the more pretentious business owner look and dust off the old suit. Let me know what would be best to show myself off to the ladies of Seattle.

x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Emmett Swan

From: Bella Swan

Subject: Forwarding that to Rose...

Enough said. Now, I have to work.

Love you!

See you next week at dinner. I'll call mom.

x*x*x*x*x*x*

_Transcription Mr. Weinstien and Dinner Interview:_

_BW- Barry Weinstein_

_bs-Bella Swan_

_BS-Mr. Weinstein, I'm so glad that you could make it tonight. Its truly an honor to meet one of Seattle's Finest._

_BW-Ms. Swan, the pleasure is all mine. I never expected to be chosen for something like this, and please call me Barry, all my friends do..._

_BS- Well, than, Barry, do you mind if I record tonight's conversation?_

_BW- Of course not,. Anything that I can do to make your article successful. When you called, I didn't expect someone so young. You can't be more than what twenty?_

_BS- That's very sweet, I'm actually twenty-two, but tonight is about you. How old are you, Barry?_

_BW- Twenty-nine. You know, seven years isn't that much of an age difference. You could turn the recorder off now, and take me off the market._

_BS- *laughs nervously* You're sweet. What drew you into being a firefighter?_

_BW- *chuckles, sound of glass being set down* I wanted to help people_ _._ _It was my biggest passion growing up. I considered going to medical school, but unfortunately, science and I aren't the best of friends. I preferred spending my time in high school on the football field instead of in the lab, so when I decided Med school wasn't an option. I looked towards other ways I could help people, and after my first class I was hooked. I've been doing it ever since. I don't think I'll retire until they force me to._

_BS- So, helping people is your passion. Does the danger ever worry you?_

_BW- Danger? Ha! I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger. *chuckles*_

_BS-_ _Lion King fan?_

_BW- *chuckles* Well, what can you do? It happens to be my nephews current favorite movie. I'm surprised you caught that._

_BS- It was my brother's favorite when he was a little too old to be watching Disney Movies. I've seen it probably close to one hundred times. I could quote it in my sleep._

_BW- Nice to know I have a Disney fan in my midst. But the danger, well, I guess I never really let it play into my thoughts. Its more the people I'm helping that I feel are in danger. Maybe if I had someone else in my life to worry about me, I'd worry, but since it's just me. Well, I do what I can for everyone else._

_BS-What is it you're looking for in your ideal woman?_

_BW-My other half. I'm looking for someone who's secure enough that they don't worry every morning when I go off to work. I want someone to love. I want someone to let me take care of them and who will do the same for me. I know it must sound like a line from some cheesy chick flick, but that's all I'm looking for is someone who makes me happy._

_BS-It doesn't sound cheesy; it sounds like someone who knows what he's looking for in a woman. Thank you so much for taking the time to meet with me tonight. Can I call you if I have any more questions about the article?_

_BW-Of course, you can call me anytime about anything. It's been a pleasure, Ms. Swan. An absolute pleasure._

x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan

From: Rosalie Hale

Subject: Your Date

How was dinner with Mr. Weinstein last night?

Dinner with your parents was great as usual, although I should warn you to prepare yourself for the great inquisition next time. Emmett has them convinced it was a real date and they're already contemplating inviting him over for dinner.

x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Rosalie Hale

From: Bella Swan

Subject: Are you kidding me?

You don't actually enjoying dating my brother, do you? Because I'm going to kill that giant oaf the next time I see him.

Mr. Weinstien was nice. The final piece about him should be on your desk by five for your approval.

x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan

From: Rosalie Hale

Subject: Yes. Yes. I do.

Nice? That's such a generic word!

What's not to love about him? He's a firefighter and he's hot!

x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Rosalie Hale

From: Bella Swan

Subject: Nice.

Well, he's kind of a generic guy. He was very nice, cute, charming.

But come on, Rose, he was quoting Disney movies. I thought nice was a big compliment on my part.

Speaking of bachelors, I might need your help with Mr. Cullen. I know you guys are friends. Could you please ask him to return my calls? I've been trying for two days now.

x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan

From: Rosalie Hale

Re: Nice

Okay, okay. Nice is a good word for Mr. Weinstein, but I'm sure we can find someone else for you. All of the bachelors are hot. Who's up next?

I'm leaning toward Dr. Black. Now there's a hottie.

x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Rosalie Hale

From: Bella Swan

Subject: Is this Seattle's most eligible or hook Bella up?

Because I'm not interested in any of these men.

No matter how hot they are!

I have a career I'm focusing on right now.

x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Edward Cullen

From: Rosalie Hale

Subject: You Agreed.

Hey! I called you, you agreed that it was a good idea for you to be featured in this year's edition of Seattle's Most Eligible.

Please give Bella a call back...

Also, are you going to be at the Cancer Benefit thing on Friday,? I'm dragging Emmett along with me, but you know I always enjoy a chance to get to run into you.

x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Rosalie Hale

From: Edward Cullen

Subject: I'm sorry, but...

You blackmailed me into doing that story for your paper. I still don't think it's a good idea, seeing that I don't want to give people the wrong idea.

And of course, I will be there on Friday. You know that's a pet project of Esme's, and she's hosting this year's gala. So, I will be there playing the dutiful son, at least until I can make my disappearance into the cloak of the night.

x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Edward Cullen

From: Rosalie Hale

Subject: The Wrong Idea?

It's an article about bachelors, which, correct me if I'm wrong, you are one of Seattle's most eligible and elusive bachelors. I think that makes you the top of the list.

Just call Bella back, that's all I'm asking for or I'll be forced to call your Mom.

x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Rosalie Hale

From: Edward Cullen

Subject: Excuse me?

But did you just threaten to call my mother?

What are we in middle school again?

I'll call your Bella back.

Eventually...


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter, there's a few different forms of communication in this chapter. I tried to make it as clear as possible when we're switching forms so I hope its not too confusing for you.
> 
> **Disclaimer: I own a brain in which words are automatically replaced by toddler words such as potty for restroom or bottom for butt. I do not have any claim to the rights of Twilight, or somewhere one of those two words would have found their way in...LoL...**

**  
**

4\. Dr. Jacob Black

When you enter Dr. Black's office, it's as if you're stepping into a fantasy land where dinosaurs still walk the Earth and unicorns really do exist. This theme is continues in each of the patient exam rooms, and even into Dr. Black's personal office, so much so that any child who entered would immediately be at ease. Maybe this is the reason behind Dr. Black's success, or maybe it's his dashing good looks, infectious attitude and his killer smile that has charmed the mothers of Seattle. Either way, he is THE pediatrician to have and I had the chance to follow him through the last hour of his urgent care shift at his office. We saw everything from a head cold to a broken nose, and no matter the issue, every time the mother and child left the office glowing about how Dr. Black was the most fantastic doctor around. When I finally got a chance to sit down with Dr. Black (or Jacob as he laughingly told me to call him), I found myself ready to leave and have a child of my own so that I could bring it back to be his patient. Ladies, he's as charming and sweet as he is good looking. I don't expect for this one to stay on the market long. When I asked him what he was looking for it a woman, he gave me this secretive smile and said, "My soulmate." When asked to elaborate, he shrugged and said "Its not like love at first sight, really...It's more like gravity moves. When you see her it's not the earth holding you here anymore. She does. And nothing matters more than her. And you would do anything for her, be anything for her...You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend."

x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan

From: Rosalie Hale

Subject: Number Four

I just approved your piece on Dr. Black. It actually sounds like you like this guy.

Could it be he's number four in our paper and number one in your heart?

x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Rosalie Hale

From: Bella Swan

Re: Number Four

Rose! Are you kidding me?

He's a nice guy, and yes, you're right. He is hot, I won't deny that one.

However, I will again repeat I'm not interested in dating anyone right now. I thought my job was to sell these guys to the women of Seattle? That's what I'm trying to do.

I just finished a phone interview with Cooper Slate, he's in New York doing some work until Monday, so I should have that piece on your desk by five for your approval.

Ooh-and-Did you manage to get a hold of your old friend? He still appears to be dodging my calls. Are you sure he's the right person for this article? We had a lot of other submissions.

x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan

From:Rosalie Hale

Subject: Five Minutes

Meet me in the ladies room. Please?

x*x*x*x*x*x*

_8*20*10_

_Holy crow! I can't believe I let Rose talk me into this. A gala for the Cancer Society? She may have Emmett trained as the perfect escort for this kind of thing, but I am not. That reminds me...I need to remember to kill him for bailing on this thing and telling Rose that taking me in his place would be a really great idea. It honestly wouldn't be so bad if it didn't require me to allow Rose to treat me as her own personal Barbie doll for the night. I've already been curled, painted and shoved into a dress that would probably pay two months worth of student loan payments, but if I do say so myself, I actually look like I might belong at this thing tonight. Although, I have a feeling that its going to leave me feeling the same way I did back in college when we used to go out. Rose is my best friend in the entire world and I thank the college gods that we got roomed together freshman year. However, on nights like this it still didn't make sense to me that Ms. Society Papers, never been seen in the same outfit twice Hale, was friends with me. Egads, Rose is yelling at me to stop writing in my journal and waving some obscenely high shoes at me. I think maybe she's trying to kill me with them, because surely she doesn't think that I can actually walk. Holy Crow! Just when I start to feel good about how I look, Rose comes out looking like she stepped off a runway, and now she's tapping her foot so we can leave.  
_

_Let's hope this thing is quick and painless..._

x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan

From: Renee Swan

Subject: Hello, my daughter!

Bella,

Look what Emmett helped me do when he stopped by for lunch today! I was complaining that you are just impossible to get ahold of lately, and he informed me that he can always reach you at your e-mail address. He offered to set one up for me, so here I am on the web.

So now we can keep up with one another like we used to. Now your dad and I would like to know about this boy that you went out with that was so important that you had to miss our dinner. You know how hard it has been for Charlie to schedule time off while he's looking for a new deputy. The least you could have done was bring your new boy by for dinner with your family.

Love you!

Renee

x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Rosalie Hale

From: Bella Swan

Subject: Please shoot me.

Not only do I have a pounding head from an insane amount of champagne that I indulged in last night (which, might I note, I think made me act like an idiot in front of your number one bachelor). But now on top of that my Mom has e-mail and is asking to meet the guy I went out with on Monday.

If you won't shoot me at least tell me that you will do the interview with Cullen yourself.

x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan

From: Rosalie Hale

Subject: Not a chance, sister!

Oooh stop! You adore your mother and you know it, its simply your hangover that's talking.

And it might be true, you might have been acting a bit out of character in front of bachelor number one, but there's not a chance I'm doing the interview with him.

Take two advil and drink some water.

x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Rosalie Hale

From: Edward Cullen

Subject: Intrigued.

Can I assume that the loquacious girl at the table that you introduced as Isabella is the reporter you're nagging me to call back?

x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Edward Cullen

From: Rosalie Hale

Re: Intrigued.

Yes, that was Bella, although, I don't think I've ever seen her drink that much.

And I don't think I've ever seen you enage in witty banter before.

Want her cell number?

x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Rosalie Hale

From: Edward Cullen

Subject: You...

All I did was inquire if it was the same girl. I still have no intrest in the article let alone the girl's personal number.

And I was being polite.

x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Edward Cullen

From: Rosalie Hale

Subject: Me :)

Right of course...

(206)555-1915

x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Renee Swan

From: Bella Swan

Subject: Hey Mom!

Sorry about dinner last week, but I called and told you I had to work. The guy I was meeting with is one of the paper's selections for "Seattle's Most Eligible". He's just not my type, Mom, eligible or not.

I'm excited to have you on e-mail now though, because you're right I don't get a chance to call or visit like I used to, between trying to sell my novel and working at the paper I barely find time to sleep some days.

Tell Dad I said "Hi!" I'll see you guys next Monday!

Love, Bella

x*x*x*x*x*x*

_8*22*10_

_Okay, so let's recap what I remember of the Cancer Society Gala. Rose forced me into this black one shoulder number...And I have to admit (although, I never would to her) that it did great things for my body the way it cinched at the waist and then flowed to the floor; however, from the moment we arrived I knew it was a disaster in the making. Rose knew everyone, and thank goodness was very content to keep me at her side and introduce me around to Seattle's uppercrust. But the pink champagne was flowing a little too freely kept being thrust into my hands. It was hot and the bubbles felt magnificently on my parched throat. After about the fourth glass, things start to get fuzzy. I remember sitting down to dinner, I remember being introduced to most of the Cullen family: Jasper and his wife Alice, Carlisle (who's wife Esmerelda or something was running the thing), and of course Mr. I'm "too good to return phone calls of a reporter that is of no consequence to me" Edward. Seriously, if it wasn't for the fact that he is completely gorgeous. Oh wait. My phone._

_Apparently, Janie from Arts is sick, so now I get to go to the symphony's season opening tonight._

x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Edward Cullen

From: Alice Cullen

Subject: Celebrating!

Tonight after the symphony we have reservations at Cascadia, and we won't take no for an answer, we're going to celebrate the end to the months you've spent in seclusion composing and rehereasing for the opening!

Break a leg!

Alice

x*x*x*x*x*x*

**To: (206)555-6869  
Rose! Why didn't you tell me  
Edward composed this, and  
would be featured pianst tonight?**

**To: (206)555-1915  
** **Bells, breathe! Janie was sick  
Em and I have plans. You need  
to talk to him. Its a win/win.**

**To: (206)555-6869  
I made an ass out of myself  
last night in front of him  
AND his entire family...HOLY  
CROW!**

**To: (206)555-1915  
You weren't that bad, just  
bubbly...Holy Crow, what?  
Isn't it bad ettiquette to  
text at the symphony?**

**To:(206)555-6869  
Holy Crow his family is here.  
And now I have plans after  
for dinner with them. You  
can't say no to his sis-in-law  
HELP!**

**To:(206)555-1915  
Oh Bells, you make me laugh.  
Enjoy! And relax, they're  
good people. I'd rescue you if  
they weren't. TTFN!**

x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan

From: Rosalie Hale .net

Subject: The symphony

How was it?

How were the Cullen's and dinner afterwards?

What did you wear?

x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Rosalie Hale

From: Bella Swan

Re: The Symphony

The music was transcendental, it wasn't my first time at a symphony; however, there's something about the pieces they played last night, somehow they all wove together to create this ethereal beauty. It was amazing.

The Cullen's are absolutely wonderful, they are some of the most genuine people I have ever met, they all truly adore one another. I got some bits from bachelor number one's siblings on him.

Oh. I wore the grey sheath dress, you know, the one we bought for my birthday last year. (I hope that meets your approval...)

x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Edward Cullen

From: Esme Cullen

Subject: Darling...

My Darling Boy,

I must tell you once again that the symphony was beautiful. I always enjoy getting to hear you play, but last night was even more divine than usual.

Alice's addition to dinner was a breath of fresh air. You and Ms. Swan seemed to have quite a bit to say to one another at dinner. Not to be the interefering mother, but you know I simply want to see my boys happy. Jasper found his perfect match in Alice. I have given up on setting you up with women.

Although, I must confess I did run into Mrs. Brown the other day, you remember her, right? You took your first piano group lessons with her twins, Joshua and Jilly. We got to talking and her little Jilly has grown to be the most beautiful woman, and she is joining a new law office. However, she's still very single. I was thinking about inviting them over for dinner sometime this month, would you be interested in joining us?

All my love,

Esme

x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Esme Cullen

From: Edward Cullen

Subject: Mom...

Ms. Swan works for the Seattle Tribune, with Rosalie Hale. Rose convinced me to take part in a most eligible bachelors article the paper does annually. Ms. Swan is the author of said article. She's trying to convince me it will be tastefully done, and she wants to meet with me for an interview. As for dinner, no thank you, Mom. I will find my own dates.

Love,

Edward.

x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Edward Cullen

From: Jasper Cullen

Subject: Last night...

Hey man,

Are you okay? I've never seen you quite so out of your element with a woman. What's going on between you and Bella?

Just trying to help a brother out.

Jasper

x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Jasper Cullen

From: Edward Cullen

Re: Last night...

Nothing is going on between us.

She's doing that Seattle's Most Eligible story for the paper, and she's been trying to trap me into an interview.

We ran into eachother at Mom's fundraiser Friday, and then apparently Alice insisted she come along for dinner when she ran into her at the symphony. I'm considering just phoning in an interview, so that maybe Rose will stop throwing her into my path everytime I turn around.

x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Jameson Smith

From: Edward Cullen

Subject: I need a favor...

I came to you, because you're a good friend and I know that you can be discreet.

I know you know everyone who works at the paper with your HR connections...

I have a question about one of your reporters. Isabella Swan...What's the deal? Spill!

Edward

x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Edward Cullen

From: Jameson Smith .net

Re: I need a favor...

You know my knowledge is at your disposal anytime you'd like, but Isabella Swan?

She graduated 2008 from University of Seattle, where she attended and roomed with Rosalie Hale.

She just started at the paper about 6 months ago, she's a great reporter, but this isn't what she wants to be doing.

She doesn't socalize much, she avoids the bar when we all hit it and she only makes recquired attendences at office parties, you'll see her for ten then she disappears.

Don't know if you're interested in this little piece of information, but here it is anyway: she's single. Rose has tried hooking a couple different people up with her, but she gently turns them down.

Nice girl, but not really your type.

x*x*x*x*x*x*

**Concert Review: A Night Amid The Heavens**

A sizeable audience gathered Sunday night to hear guest pianst Edward Cullen and the Seattle Symphony in an evening of masterful music making. The program featured two premiere pieces from Edward Cullen himself, composed exclusively for the symphony. Along with these pieces we got the debut of violinist Laurant Spacek and guest conductor Matthew Ficsher, under whose masterful direction, the Seattle Symphony was showcased in its finest form.

The show opened with one of Cullen's pieces and from one section of the piece to the next a full arsenal of orchestral forces that occupied the stage were called upon to deliver an appealing palette of colors and rhythms as the piece unfolded. Each soloist delivered a flawless performance connecting not only with one another, but who focused on creating a visually connection with the audience. The work was beautifully technical and fiendishly difficult, and they made it seem effortless.

The entire night was transcedential, as they flowed from Cullen's piece into a second piece by Brahms, the music seemed to float into the air with the ease of smoke from a flame and cocoon you. One moment you were in your seat preparing for the evening, and the next the music swirled around you and you were taken to another place. The final piece was the second piece Cullen had composed; he is a true master of the romantic. The symphony delivered the piece with a full range of magnificent power and sublime beauty.

x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Edward Cullen

From: Alice Cullen

Subject: Your review

Have you read it? I have never been captivated by the description of your pieces like I just was. I predict this season's symphony will be a success!

You should do her interview as a thank you! She made the symphony sound nearly orgasmic...hahha

x*x*x*x*x*x*

_8*24*10_

_Holy crow! I got here this morning to discover an obscene display of flowers on my desk, and now I've had half the paper by to inquire about them. And what do I say, the man who won't return my calls sent me flowers thanking me for my review? I'm going to beat his number out of Rose, do the interview and be done with his bi-polar self._

_Roses. The man sent me roses. I can't remember the last time I got roses. Oh wait, yes, I can. Charlie bought me a dozen pink roses when I graduated. Wow! Could I get more pathetic?_

****_  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate It? Drop me a line, I'm dying to know...Seriously... :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A few new pieces of communication, let me know if it gets confusing, I'm trying my best to keep it simple, but lets be real there are just SO many ways to communicate!
> 
>  
> 
> ****
> 
> ****Disclaimer: I own a bottle of Mountain Dew that has helped me get through editing this chapter, but by no means do I own twilight or the characters...** **

****

* * *

RosiePosie: OMG! Your review! Maybe you should be in arts instead of features. I'm making Emmett take me to see the symphony this season.

Bells: Oh Stop! I'm a good features writer. That did sort of flow out, but I don't think it could be replicated.

RosiePosie: So its just Edward Cullen that brings out this kind of passion in you?

Bells: Stop! It just so happened he was the pianist last night, it would have been just as good without him.

RosiePosie: Uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that one, Swan. And the grey sheath is a nice choice, it shows you off well. Mr. Cullen must have thought so, too. Don't deny that the flowers are from him.

Bells: The review was good. That's all it was. By the way: can I have his number I'd like to thank him properly and do a phone interview.

RosiePosie: I already gave you his number with the article contacts.

Bells: It's a home number, surely he has a cell, EVERYONE has a cell.

RosiePosie: It's the only number I'm at liberty to give out. But I don't suppose it could hurt anything if I gave you his e-mail.

Bells: You're at liberty to give out? Oh please! You like seeing him give me the run around. Please his e-mail address. I'd love to give him another way to ignore me.

RosiePosie: Stop being such a pessimist. I think the roses means he likes you.

Bells: He doesn't. The card plainly states, "The review was beautiful, thank you." And he didn't even sign it, its one of those typed "I ordered on line" cards.

RosiePosie: He thinks that YOU're beautiful, and let's face it, who wouldn't? Especially in that dress!

RosiePosie: Oh yeah. His e-mail is cullen(a)freemail(dot)com

Bells: Thanks! I have work to do.

Bells: logged off

RosiePosie: logged off

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Edward Cullen

From: Bella Swan

Subject: Thank you.

Thank you for the roses, they were beautiful. I'm glad you enjoyed the review, but it was simply an honest opinion. I have never experienced the symphony like that before. I have to admit, once again, that your pieces are amazing.

I'm sure you haven't gotten the messages I've left you; however, I was trying to get a hold of you to set up a time to do an interview for the paper. Could you let me know when would work for you?

Thank you so much,

Isabella Swan

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan

From: Edward Cullen

Subject: No. Thank You.

I'm glad you enjoyed it. So many people hear symphony and think of it as chamber music. Your review will go a long way at changing people's opinions, and getting them to at least give it a try. Most young people don't think anything classical could possibly complete with Lil' whoever is on top of the charts this week.

As for the article, I do apologize, I have received your messages, I'm unsure that its the best thing for me to participate in.

Thank you,

Edward Cullen

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Edward Cullen

From: Bella Swan

Subject: Seattle's Most

I understand that opinion. I could attempt to speak with Rose about the aticle to see if she would consider changing you with someone else that was submitted for consideration.

However, I fear she's very set on you being in the article. If it would make you feel at all better I would be willing to meet with you off the record to discuss the article with you, I plan on handling this piece in the same professional manner that I approach all my work.

Thank you for your consideration,

Isabella Swan

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan

From: Edward Cullen

Re: Seattle's Most

No offense, Ms. Swan, but if you sell my bachelor-hood quite as well as you sold the symphony I will have girls beating down my loft door, and that wouldn't do us any good would it?

I apologize,

Edward Cullen

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Rosalie Hale

From: Bella Swan

Subject: He wants out!

I e-mailed Edward about the article. He wants out of the article. Any hope of that happening?

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Edward Cullen

From: Rosalie Hale

Subject: You want out?

I'm calling your Mom! You promised. Call her. Its a promise about your Mom, you know that Esme would adore hearing from me, and it would break her heart to hear her boy is backing out on his old school chum.

Ciao!

Rosalie

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan

From: Edward Cullen

Subject: Lunch?

Ms. Swan,

Are you available for lunch today? I'm thinking off the record would work best at this point.

Lola's at say 1 'o clock?

Until Then,

Edward Cullen

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Edward Cullen

From: Bella Swan

Subject: Lunch.

Lola's at 1:00.

I'll see you there...I'll be the one in yellow...

Until Then,

Isabella Swan

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Rosalie Hale

From: Bella Swan

Subject: I don't know. BUT...

I don't know what you said to him, but thank you!

We're meeting for lunch. Its off the record, but at least its a start in the right direction...

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

**To: (206)555-6869  
Rose. I'm at home. I'll  
be back in, soon. Long  
story, but I had to change**

**To: (206)555-1915  
You had to change?  
Excuse me? What did  
you two do at lunch?**

**To: (206)555-6869  
You're kidding me, right?  
Nothing happened, other  
than I ended up with the  
entire carafe of Lola Rose  
in my lap. On accident!**

**To: (206)555-6869  
Wine in your lap! This  
is a story that I must hear!  
**

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan

From: Edward Cullen

Subject: Dry Cleaning...

Once again, Ms. Swan, I sincerely apologize.

I saw the bee land on your arm, and I acted without thinking of the consequences of my actions.

Please send your dry cleaning bill to me.

Its the least that I can do. Maybe we can attempt it again, but no outdoor seating.

Once more, I apologize,

Edward Cullen

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Edward Cullen

From: Bella Swan

Subject: Please...

Once more, I promise, its not a big deal. Consider it forgotten.

The outfit needed to be retired anyway.

However, I do think I might take you on another attempt at lunch, it was pleasent.

On or Off the Record?

Isabella Swan

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan

From: Edward Cullen

Subject: Off...

Retired? I thought it looked quite stunning on you.

At least let me replace it.

And I do believe we should stay off the record for now.

Edward Cullen

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Jasper Cullen

From: Edward Cullen

Subject: What the hell?

Okay, I'm revealing this to you, because you saw me at lunch.

You saw the entire debacle unfold.

I covered the woman in wine, packed her into a taxi to send her home, and then told her she looked quite stunning.

When have I ever used the words "quite stunning"?

And what the hell is this girl doing to me? I'm not interested in her, but she intrigues me.

I'm thinking of taking an extended trip to the property in Alaska.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Edward Cullen

From: Jasper Cullen

Re: What the hell?

Okay. All I was doing was trying to pick up some lunch. Alice had a craving for a gyro, and we all know that they have the best ones in town.

And yes, yes, I did see the entire thing unfold. It really wasn't so bad, she was very sweet about her ruined outfit.

I'm afraid to say that intrigue might be your form of interest. At least its the most I've seen you show anyone since Victoria.

Besides you have always had a thing for brunettes. I think that was the problem all along with little Miss Vic.

I think running might be advisable if you're trying to avoid relationships.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Edward Cullen

From: Alice Cullen

Subject: Not to butt in...

I saw Jasper's e-mail on his blackberry when he went to the bathroom.

No I wasn't snooping!

But I must point out three things:

1\. The problem with Victoria was she was an evil witch.

2\. Bella's a nice girl, just make friends with her...The fact that you think she's "stunning" should be a good start.

3\. Running is a VERY bad idea. The symphony season just started and I will hunt you down!

Just some sisterly advice!

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Bells: logged on  
RosiePosie: Okay. I need the story.  
Bells: What were you sitting around waiting to pounce the minute I returned?  
RosiePosie: Well, when you inform me that you had wine spilled all over your favorite outfit, in a word: yes! I have to hear the story.  
RosiePosie: So...  
Bells: There's really not much to tell, we got to the restaurant we decided it was a nice sunny day, so we'd take advantage of it and sit outside. It was very enjoyable until a bee landed on my arm. He tried to get it before it could get me, and in the process he knocked our wine into my lap.  
RosiePosie: So much for your yellow silk tank. You loved it, and it looked good on you. It's ruined isn't it?  
Bells: Oh yeah. There's no way the red wine is going to come out if it or my pants, but its okay.  
RosiePosie: So it was very enjoyable?  
Bells: Yes, very enjoyable. He was charming, self deprecating and funny.  
RosiePosie: You forgot to mention incredibly hot.  
Bells: Not everything is about how hot he is or isn't.  
RosiePosie: No, he's a nice guy, that's why we're friends, I was just pointing out you forgot hot.  
Bells: Okay, he's an attractive man. There's no denying it. Now, I have to work. I'm supposed to be meeting Sam for dinner and I have to finish my background research on him.  
RosiePosie: What a good little worker bee I have. One more thing did you get an interview with Edward?  
Bells: I got another off the record lunch. *sigh* We'll see what happens from there.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Alice Cullen

From: Edward Cullen

Subject: You are butting in

I'll take your three points into consideration.

I'm not sure that running is such a bad idea. The symphony will be fine without me. I really am uninterested in becoming involved with anyone right now, and I seem to lose my head around this girl.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Edward Cullen

From: Alice Cullen

Subject: Its my job to butt in

Look, I know I'm not your biological sister, but we've been close since Jazz and I started dating.

I think this girl could be good for you. Seriously, it has been nearly three years. Give it a shot? What's the worst that could happen?

Whatever you decide, just know she's not Victoria. History isn't going to repeat itself with her.

I like her, and I don't like anyone.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

**_*You've reached the desk of Isabella Swan, I'm either on the phone or away from my desk right now, please leave a message  
with your name and number, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can* _ **

**_Ms Swan, this is Sam Uley, I was calling to see if it were possible to reschedule our meeting. I'm unable to leave the office tonight,  
but if you want to come by here I'd be glad to answer all your questions. Just let me know at (206)555-4309_ **

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan

From: Edward Cullen

Subject: Lunch

I know it might be asking a lot of you since I monopolized your lunch hour today; however, I am aware you have a deadline looming, so what do you say to lunch tomorrow? Say 1:00 at your choice of location.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Edward Cullen

From: Bella Swan

Re: Lunch

Lunch tomorrow sounds wonderful. There's this great little deli and bakery down the street from our office. Very casual and wine free. Are you game?

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan

From: Edward Cullen

Re: Lunch

Deli and Bakery? If they have apple pie, I'm in.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Edward Cullen

From: Bella Swan

Re: Lunch

Apple Pie? It's to die for. Completely home made, down to the cinnamon apples in the middle. It's the absolute best pie in the city. I'll see you tomorrow at 1:00.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Sam Uley

Anyone who's lived in Seattle for long knows that the biggest law firm in Seattle is Grant, Uley, and Hollesworth,  
and yes, Samuel is one of those Uleys. However, you won't find him in a cushy corner office at his father's firm.  
You'll find him downtown in his own little corner of the world where he runs a family law office. His passion, he  
quickly explains, is children. In fact, he proudly displayed a scrapbook his secretary keeps of thank you notes and  
pictures from the children he's helped over the years. He takes it all in stride though and shrugs off any admiration  
you might throw his way. He explained that he was initially pursuing corporate law to follow in his father's  
footsteps. When he was asked to assist on a case exploration that changed everything he was passionate about  
"It was a case where the court had appointed a guardian ad litem to a set of twin girls. The situation they  
were living in was miserable and an animal shouldn't live the way they were being forced to. We were able to prove  
the guardian unfit and get the girls placed with a new family. I still receive updates from the family they were placed with"

When I asked about his dating history and what he was looking for in a woman, he leaned back at his desk and  
chuckled (and yes, ladies, it was as adorable as it sounds) before explaining: "I've dated a few women over the  
years, but I've been so wrapped up in law school and then setting up my own firm and making a name for myself.  
I just realized that now I'm getting older and ready to start a family of my own, I'm looking for someone to step into my  
world with me. I want a partner and someone to love me unconditionally, despite all my faults."

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan

From: Rosalie Hale

Subject: Please Say...

Its been one of those mornings! I need a big juicy cheese burger, greasy fries, and a large chocolate milk shake for lunch.

Please say you're game and we can leave soon.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Rosalie Hale

From: Bella Swan

Subject: Don't hate me...

I'm meeting Edward for lunch; he asked yesterday. Emmett's job site is just down the street, I'm sure that all the red meat and grease is right up his alley.

I'm sorry!

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan

From: Rosalie Hale

Subject: Oh really?

Now it all makes sense, I was curious about the navy sundress. It seems Eddie boy is good for your fashion sense.

Fine, I'll dine alone with your brother who will steal at least half my fries.

Enjoy Mr. Magic Fingers.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Rosalie Hale

From: Bella Swan

Subject: Fashion Sense

Two things:  
1\. I like this sundress and it's totally work appropriate with the cardigan.  
2\. I am NOT trying to impress him. I was inspired by the sunshine if you must know.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan

From: Rosalie Hale

Subject: Your own personal sunshine

So what you're saying is Edward's presence in your life is like the sun coming out from behind the clouds?

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Rosalie Hale

From: Bella Swan

Subject: Your own personal foot up your...

Bite me! I'm still trying to convince him that he wants to let me write a piece on him for the feature. Remember the assignment you forced upon me in my absence?

You've been spending way too much time with Emmett; you're starting to sound like him.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

_First Draft: Novel Two. Lissa._

_Lissa bit her lip as she cleaned. Normally, cleaning helped to clear her mind; however, tonight all it seemed to be doing was reminding her of the green eyed devil who'd caused her to lose control._

_Rinsing the last dish and leaving it to air dry she poured herself a glass of sweet tea, and made her way out onto the porch. Sighing as she collapsed onto the swing watching the sun sinking into the horizon._

_Seeing the copper streaks in the sky only brought to remembrance the coppery bedhead locks of the man she was trying to ignore._

_"Oh just admit it,"_ _Lissa growled at herself. "You're not the kind of girl who can sleep with a guy and pretend it didn't happen."_

_Sipping her tea, she realized that slipping out in the middle of the night had been a mistake, but the relationship could go nowhere. He'd been clear on the fact that he didn't do relationships, and she didn't know how to do casual nor did she desire to._

_One thing she was sure of though was that it was going to take more than one taste or one night to get him out of her system._

_**What am I doing? I'm writing a second novel, but not that kind! AND surely not one where the hero has such familiar characteristics. Although, I have to confess there is something so striking about him. I don't know if its crazy, sexy dishevelled hair or those intense green eyes that seem like they're peering right into exactly what I'm thinking. Oh and did I mention the passion? OH my GOODNESS! Watching him play the piano...Oooh...Its enough to make a girl want him to work his hands over her...Oh my! Its enough to make a girl need a cold shower...Or at least a long hot cleansing bath...** _

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Jess Stanley

From: Bella Swan

Subject: Quit it!

Jess, stop throwing fritos over my cubicle and tell me what it is that you want.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan

From: Jess Stanley

Subject: Is it true?

Mike from IT just came back from lunch spouting a bunch of nonsense. So I came to the source to check it out. Newton claims that he saw you with Edward Cullen at Dave's, and that the two of you looked all cute and cozy.

Why would you keep this from me? This is huge! EPIC!

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Jess Stanley

From: Bella Swan

Subject: Oh I don't know...

Let me think this over...Okay, I thought about it and came up with two different and very good reasons.  
1\. You're a gossip columnist/stalker extraordinaire  
2\. Its not true!  
We had lunch regarding an article I'm doing. There was no cuteness or coziness.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan

From: Jess Stanley

Subject: Oh! The Bachelor!

I forgot about that article you're writing on the bachelors!

Question: Is he as hot as they say he is?

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Jess Stanley

From: Bella Swan

Subject: In a word...

Hotter!

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan

From: Jess Stanley

Subject: How much more?

Are you serious? Just how hot is our boy and can I have his number?  
x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Jess Stanley

From: Bella Swan

Subject: Well...

So serious!

He's like tongue tying-ly, handcuff him to your bed hot!  
And NO! This is a working relationship, I'm not his pimp.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan

From: Rosalie Hale

Subject: Why?

Dearest Bella, why is Jessica squealing and walking to the bathroom fanning herself?

Did you tell her about your lunch with Eddie before you told me?

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Rosalie Hale

From: Bella Swan

Subject: Nope!

Newton from I/T told her he saw me looking very cute and cozy at lunch with Edward Cullen. I simply explained that it was business lunch and we weren't an item. There is no need to worry about me taking one of the bachelors off the market.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan

From: Rosalie Hale

Subject: And...

Cut the crap, Bella! What caused the squeal and the fanning?

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Rosalie Hale

From: Bella Swan

Subject: Well...  
attachment: email10705jstan

She just asked how hot he was.

See attachment for the apparent squeal causing the statement.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan

From: Rosalie Hale

Subject: !

Tongue tying-ly, hand cuff him to the bed hot!

Why Bella Swan, do you have a crush?

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Bells: No, No, crush. Just a statement of fact. I hear you had one though.

RosiePosie: Did he tell you that? I'm going to kill him! Did he also tell you that it lasted all of two weeks before I realized, that there was no way that he could be the one?

Bells: Haha. Yeah. He also noted that apparently you were looking for a "man-child" judging from your fiance.

RosiePosie: "Man-Child" my butt, he likes Emmett, he's just bitter I didn't choose him and he missed out on all of this.

Bells: Uh-huh. Sure. He said he was relieved you changed your mind, because he's not into blondes. However, you should have seen the look on his face when I told him that "Man-Child" Emmett was my brother! He was tripping over himself to make it sound better until I burst out laughing. Priceless!

RosiePosie: Haha. You told him? He makes you feisty, I like it! He's right, if I recall he has a thing for brunettes, not that he dated much. However, let it be noted, I already told you he likes you.

Bells: I'm always like this. Don't get any ideas its a professional relationship, once the article is done, so are we.

RosiePosie: Why? Bella, you have to get back out there, just because things didn't work out with Embry doesn't mean that you hang up your dating hat for the rest of your life.

Bells: Rose, I'm happy, I can breathe and I am crazy busy. I do NOT need a man in my life. Besides, I've watched my parents and you and Em for too long. I know just the kind of love I want.

RosiePosie: Okay, fine. How was the rest of your lunch?  
Bells: Fine, we talked music, books, you. He read over the sample bachelor pieces I brought along with me. He's considering it.

RosiePosie: I knew you'd wear him down.

Bells: Yeah, its what I do. Now I have work to do. I'll catch you later.

Bells: logged off

RosiePosie: logged off

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Alice Cullen

From: Rosalie Hale

Subject: Eddie

I've been sort of tossing Bella in his path. I know how she's feeling about him, but any idea if its sparked any interest on his end or am I wasting my time?

Ciao!

Rose

P.S. Tell your girls, Aunt Rose will be out Saturday to take them to that Gabba crap, Live!

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Rosalie Hale

From: Alice Cullen

Re: Eddie

Oh yeah, he's noticed. He's intrigued which for him post-Witchtoria is huge. It will take awhile, I say continue tossing. I like her!

And WOW! Best aunt ever! The girls are excited and I don't have to go see that junk, so I'm excited with them!

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Alice Cullen

From: Rosalie Hale

Re: Eddie

I'm good at tossing. Ask Jazz, I led the softball team to state with my awesome pitching skills.

Yeah, well, you have Emmett to thank for this. He enjoys that nonsense too, and his company did some work for the theater so he snagged a few VIP packages.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Rosalie Hale

From: Alice Cullen

Subject: In DEBT...

You name it, its yours!

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Jasper Cullen

From: Edward Cullen

Subject: Most Eligible.

I need a piece of advice. Should I do the article? I don't want the women of Seattle to think I'm open for business, but I don't want to disappoint her. She is amazing at what she does; I think it will be done tastefully at least.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Edward Cullen

From: Jasper Cullen

Re: Most Eligible.

Open for business? What are you, a twenty-four hour mini mart or a loose moraled woman for hire? Besides, how would the women of Seattle find you to offer themselves, considering you spend most of your time in hiding. If its important to you, don't disappoint her, call and tell her you'll do it. Its no big deal. Just an article. In a month's time you'll have forgotten about it along with the rest of Seattle.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Jasper Cullen

From: Edward Cullen

Subject: Shut up!

You know what I mean. I made the call. We're having coffee the day after tomorrow. She said she's been observing the other's at work, but since I don't have a traditional office she's going to use her experience at the symphony as her look into my professional life. I hope this isn't a mistake.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan

From: Rosalie Hale

Subject: Do my eyes deceive me?

Or did I just see my best friend walk by in a new lavender cowl neck dress that looks AMAZING along with hair that looks like it was touched by her Chi instead of just being pulled into a ponytail.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Rosalie Hale

From: Bella Swan

Subject: I went shopping...

I needed some new pieces for fall and these were on sale, because its the end of the season. I couldn't get back to sleep this morning after the neighbor's screaming child woke me up. (I am starting to see why you always stay over at Emmett's), so I had extra time. I used to to break out the Chi and only managed to burn myself twice that must be some kind of record for me.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan

From: Rosalie Hale

Subject: Well...

You look hot! I just thought it might have to do with a coffee date today with a certain tongue tying-ly hot composer. I wouldn't judge you if it were. In fact, I might stand up and applaud you.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Rosalie Hale

From: Bella Swan

Subject: Seriously?

You are the one who took me aside when I got this job. You informed me that I was going to have to be sure to dress the job, as well as write, if I was hoping to stick around. You are the one who spent a week dragging me all over Seattle to every shop you could think of to find the perfect blend of my style with business casual chic. Yes, he's hot, but I'm not trying to hook a hottie today, just do my job.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan

From: Rosalie Hale

Subject: Sorry.

I was only teasing you, promise. I didn't mean to upset you. But you do look really hot! You're going to knock him dead (with your talent) at the interview!

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Edward Cullen

From: Bella Swan

Subject: Confirmation.

We're meeting at Victorola at 3:00, correct? If there's any changes or questions give me a call, I will see you there.

Until Then,

Isabella Swan

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

**To: (206)555-1915  
Its done. Got the  
interview, the piece  
will be great. I'll  
have it on your desk  
by five tomorrow.**

**To: (206)555-6869  
Wow! Way to go,  
Bells. I can't wait to  
read what you have  
to say about him**

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

_First Draft: Novel Two. Lissa._

_Lissa fidgeted nervously as she awaited Max's arrival. When she'd initially received the phone call inviting her to dinner her brain had screamed to slam the phone down like it had burned her. However, the reality was that she didn't posses the will power to do that._

_From that first night, he'd consumed her dreams and thoughts. She wished she could pretend that it was simply lust and that it was desire that kept bringing him to her mind. What she wasn't willing to admit was the amount of time she'd spent contemplating the crease between his eyebrows when he was worried or thinking or even the way his eyes crinkled when he chose to actually smile._

_No, the reality she had to face was that she was completely infatuated and bewitched by this man, in a way that tied her in knots and made her weak in the knees. It was unlike her, she was strong, independent. She reminded herself of these things repeatedly as she finally saw the man she'd been dreaming of duck into the restaurant and speak with the hostess before making his way through the restaurant to her. What she wouldn't give to know exactly what was going on in his mind._

_"Max_ , _" Lissa whispered, as she stood just as he arrived at her table._

_"Lissa, thank you for agreeing to have dinner with me on such short notice..." He took her hand in his larger one and brought it to his lips, brushing a very gentle almost nonexistent kiss across the top._

_"Of course. I have to eat right?" Lissa knew her joking was awkward and not funny, but she felt relieved when he let out a small laugh and was seated across from her._

_"Naturally, we couldn't have your pretty little self wasting away to nothing..."_

_"Naturally, but I am none the less relieved to have an opportunity to speak with you again."_ _Max smiled as he ordered them both a glass of wine. "How have you been?"_

_**Shit! I need to finish that article. Right, Edward Cullen, the real deal,** **amazing bachelor. How can I sell him to the rest of the world when I kind of just want to tuck him in my pocket; as long as I can leave his occassional sullen attitude on the floor.** _

__

* * *

****_**  
** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Confused? Let me know what you think


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N   
> Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Characters are all Stephanie Meyer's. What else is there to say? I'm not trying to infringe, just play with them a little

**  
**

* * *

Edward Cullen

If you're looking for passion, then look no further than Edward Cullen. Whether he's speaking his mind about the latest  
hot topics or playing a concerto on the piano, there is always a deep, burning passion smoldering in the emerald depths  
of his eyes that reveals his zest for life in general.. To watch his hands fly across the keys of the piano is to lose yourself  
in another world-one where you are suddenly enveloped in music that pulls at your heartstrings and evokes a myriad of  
emotions. "Music has always spoken to me; I write and play what I feel. Where words sometimes fail me, music never  
does." But don't let this fool you into thinking he's a man of few words. Ladies, take note that chivalry is not dead. On the  
several occasions I met with him, I felt as if I'd been transported into an Austen novel. He stood every time I arrived,  
he pulled out every chair, and even opened every door for me. When I asked about it, the tips of his ears turned a  
faint shade of pink. "My momma raised me right. She's the kindest, most wonderful woman you will ever meet, and she  
would box my ears if ever she found out that I was less than gentleman." He is the kind of guy you want to take home  
to meet your own parents and keep forever. Charming, good looking, and funny; I ask you, what more could a girl desire?  
However, I would be remiss if I didn't mention how he scoffed at the idea of marriage. "I believe in marriage. You don't  
grow up in a home as full of love as mine and doubt its existence. I suppose I'm just not at the stage in my life where it  
is a consideration. Maybe in five to ten years I'll consider marriage. I imagine love to be a slow process established initially  
through friendship, that then grows to the point that you cannot imagine taking one more breath without that person  
at your side." He slides his hand through his hair and shrugs. "When it happens, I'll be sure to let you know." He winks.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan

From: Rosalie Hale

Subject: Seattle's Most Eligible Bachelor Auction!

No, your eyes are not deceiving you, that says exactly what you think it does.  
Your bachelors are participating in a bachelor auction right here in Seattle!

Okay, here's the deal: I just came out of a meeting with the important people upstairs. Turns out that YOUR article has garnered so much attention and interest in the last three weeks since it was printed that (drum roll please) the First Downs for Down Syndrome Bachelor auction has decided that our five bachelors will be added to the auction! They, alongside five football players, will be featured as this year's prime bachelors! This is HUGE! This is the event of the season for this charity and _everyone_ goes.

Black tie, this Saturday, and all of our bachelors have agreed! Ooh, and you HAVE to go with me. Orders from the 25th floor.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Rosalie Hale

From: Bella Swan

Subject: What kind of favors did you have to do to get bachelor number one to agree?

Wow! That's great, Rose. Well, all credit for that fabulous article goes to you for forcing me to do it against my will. :)  
Black tie on a my Saturday night, dateless, and _in high heels_? OH! Where do I sign up?

You'll have to help me pick out a dress; I wouldn't want to insult the powers that be by not attending.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan  
From: Rosalie Hale  
Subject: Well, don't tell Emmett...

...but I had to promise not only to name our first born after Mr. Cullen, but also to hand him over after he's potty trained.  
Oh! I have THE perfect dress, Bells. Which is great, because finding the perfect dress on a Thursday for Saturday would be near impossible. I honestly cannot believe they didn't give us more notice for an event like this. I'll make us girly appointments, too: hair, nails, the absolute works! It will be fun!

Also, I was curious as to whether or not you wanted last bid rights on our number one?

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Rosalie Hale

From: Bella Swan

Subject: Wooohoo! (Excuse my sarcasm)

Make the appointments, tell me when they are, and I'll be there.

I'm not doing it under protest, because this is my job we're talking about here, but I wanted you to know that I'm not going to enjoy it.

And as for your last bid business, I'm not interested in him, Rose. I'm not interested in anyone.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan

From: Rosalie Hale

Subject: Well, you're the only one...

..who isn't interested. I'd say that all of Seattle's single population is interested in at least one, if not all five, bachelors.

Remember, if nothing else, you get to watch a bunch of desperate, single women make fools of themselves while flinging money around while, trying to hook a hottie.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Edward Cullen

From: Alice Cullen

Subject: Bachelor Auction?

Do my eyes deceive me? YOU have agreed to take part in a bachelor auction?

You must have a fever or something.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Alice Cullen

From: Edward Cullen

Subject: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah.

Well, I was the final bachelor they contacted them and the others were all very enthusiastic about the opportunity. It's public knowledge that the symphony is dark on Saturday, so I had no excuse. Other than the fact that the idea of single women paying for a date with me makes me sick inside.

But It's a good cause. One night won't kill me, right?

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Edward Cullen

From: Alice Cullen

Subject: It is a good cause...

...which is why I just purchased tickets for Jazz and me. They cost me a fortune, but it'll be so worth it to be there for you in this moment of humiliation.

Besides, if the winner turns out to be an octopus leech, we can save you...

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Alice Cullen

From: Edward Cullen

Subject: It just warms the heart...

...to share this moment of humiliation with my family. It warms the heart to know I have such a loving sister in law.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Alice Cullen

From: Rosalie Hale

Subject: Heads Up!

Alice,

I don't have much time; I have an appointment in five minutes, so this will be brief, but imperative. I got a glimpse of the guest list when one of my IT guys passed it to me.

Tanya Denali is attending. Should I tell him? Or maybe you should?

Let me know,

Rose

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Rosalie Hale

From: Alice Cullen

Subject: Thanks!

Rose,

Shit! Are you serious?

No, do not mention it to him. I won't either. The best plan of attack when she is involved is not to mention it. You will lose him if you do. He prefers not to even occupy the same country as that woman.

I have a plan. It's a good one too. Are you in?

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Alice Cullen

From: Rosalie Hale

Subject: Of course!

Always up for one of your fabulous plans. Let me know!

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan

From: Jessica Stanley

Subject: You will introduce us, right?

Bella,

I just got the memo that you and Rosalie are attending the bachelor auction. It's one of my must-hits of the social season as the gossip columnist. It used to be a fashion piece, but you know Lauren- most women hate her because she's slept with their husbands. She's disgusting like that. Anyway, you will introduce me to Edward Cullen, right? I mean I know you said you're not his pimp, but he's to die for.

Please, please, please, please...

I'll give you anything.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Jessica Stanley

From: Bella Swan

Subject: Seriously, Jess?

I doubt I'll even talk to him at the fundraiser. I'm not friends with him; I interviewed him for an article.

But if I do happen to run into him, you'll be the first thing I bring up.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan

From: Jessica Stanley

Subject: You are the best!

Thank you! Thank you! You have no idea how hard it is to find a decent man around this town.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

I cannot believe that I am even writing this. It goes against all that I stand for normally, but there is something about him. I don't know what it is, but something about him makes me feel like a thirteen year-old in the middle of that awkward larva stage where you do want to just hide from the world, because you so haven't hit your butterfly stage yet.

It's my own fault, though; I should mind my own business. If I'd just stayed with Mike at our table and continued to teach him how to properly use his gaydar...I mean, seriously, how is it that he can't tell if someone plays for the same team that he does? It makes me laugh though, so he's a good distraction from the insanity that is going on.

Then I spot him standing not far from the bar, looking trapped and miserable. I initially blow it off, but when I spot him again in the same spot ten minutes later looking even more miserable, and now with an empty drink, I decide to make my move. Excusing myself from Mike, I make my way to the bar and order a new drink for him, and then before I can change my mind I'm at his side.

"Edward, it's so good to see you again." I am such an idiot. I have never called him Edward in our meetings always— it's always the polite and professional 'Mr. Cullen'. To make matters worse, I touch his arm and offer him the drink and a smile that was supposed to be alluring along with a, "I noticed your drink was empty, so I thought I'd come help you out."

Even in my head I know I am making an idiot out of myself. Why would my attentions be more welcome than this clawing redhead who looks affronted that I have even come over to them, but finally he breaks out in this crooked smile. "Bella, it's so good to see you again." He takes the drink from my hand and then slips his arm around me, pulling me to his side as if we were more than we actually are. Did I miss the part where we became more than virtual strangers? I mean our interactions have been limited to me trying to chase him down for an interview and then running into him in the oddest situations. Its a weird cat and mouse game that we have played, but somehow I promise to stop analyzing it if he'll just keep his arm around me.

"You too." I all but coo as I look up at him. "Oh, Edward who's your friend here?" I'll admit I have no idea who this catty girl who is now curling her fingers into Edward tux jacket and glancing over at the redhead without a care in the world about her is, but she has overtaken my body. Normally, the red amazon would have me quivering in my boots, but today she just had me curling around a man I barely knew.

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry, this is someone I used to know-Victoria. Victoria, meet my Bella." HIS BELLA? What the hell? I have no idea where this coming from. I have spent the hours going over our previous interactions and I have no idea where all this familiarity comes from, nor the electricity shooting through me every place he touches me. Argghh! What is it this man does to me?

I'll tell you though, if looks could kill, the redhead would have laid me dead on the spot. She is none too happy to see me with Edward who she seems to feel she has some claim on. "Oh, Bella. I've heard, well, nothing about you. Which is weird. because Ed and I go way back." She smirks at me.

"Hmm." I raise an eyebrow at her and sip my Flirtini, and Rose would be so proud of the bitch look I manage to throw at her. AHH. I bet it is these Fliritinis that are making me so forward. Damn Mike and his yummy drink.

"Bella, I think Rose is looking for us, " Edward murmurs into my ear, and can I say how hard it is not to just melt at his mouth so close to my ear. After that, he turns me without another word to Victoria, and leads me across the room before releasing me and letting out a sigh.

"Bella, you have no idea how you just saved me." He'd finally breathes out as he shoves his hands in his pockets, ducking his head. "I'm sorry that I pawed at you like that."

He's sorry he pawed at me? Of course, he regrets touching me and putting on all these false pretenses with me. He wants me to know he's not any more available now than when we did the article so I don't get the wrong idea. I offer him my most reassuring, you have nothing-at-all-to-worry-about-smile.

"Please, don't worry about it. I don't think I've ever seen anyone look so uncomfortable and openly looking for escape. I just couldn't watch it any longer. I feel like it's my fault you're in this mess."

"Your fault?" He seems genuinely confused by my feelings until he thinks about it for a minute and then chuckles, meeting my eyes. "I guess it is. Although, I blame Rose more. She forced this story down my throat when I repeatedly told her it was a bad idea. You know her, once she gets an idea into her pretty little head, it's near impossible to remove it." he laughs and I do too, because let's be real, he totally nailed Rose. People assume she's another dumb blonde, but she's my best friend, and crossing her scares the crap out of me.

"You're right, it was Rose's fault. She made me do it, so we'll shoulder her with all the blame for tonight's festivities," I agree happily. I mean, he was letting me off the hook for being the shameless reporter that brought him into an article he wanted nothing to do with from the start.

See, this is the problem with working at the paper. I'm a terrible journalist. Everyone there is 'story at all costs first', and I can't seem to force myself to have the mindset of story over people.

Anyway, I'm losing my story here. For some reason, I think this is the perfect time to flirt with him, so as I look up at him from under my lashes getting ready to say something I'm sure is super witty, he busts out with: "You look stunning tonight, by the way."

A compliment from the guy I can't stop thinking about for more than a month? I was now a color I was fairly certain rivaled my dress. "What this old thing?" I swept my hand over the skirt of the dress, causing it to shimmer gently. "I usually clean the gutters of my apartment in it, but I figured it might be okay for tonight."

He laughs and God, how I love that sound. It's warm and rich. That's when I realize he is looking down while he laughs. It's also, when I realize he's now staring at my feet with his mouth open. I quickly tuck my feet back, but of course it's too late. The damage was done; I am finally busted.

"Are you wearing chucks with an evening gown?" He whispers loudly as he leans in closer, seeming to finally find his voice again.

Being caught heats my face again and I quickly launch into a rambling explanation. "You don't understand. Those shoes Rose wanted me to wear - the Luis Batons or whatever that name is - they were like pinching death traps. I'd have killed myself if I tried to wear them all night."

I expect him to be offended I would do such a thing. After all, he was raised in society the same way Rose was, and you didn't wear your chucks to a black tie affair. Instead, he smiles his crooked smile at me again. "Don't worry, Ms. Swan. Your secret is safe with me," he whispers as he leans in. "I see my sister-in-law. I have to go dote upon her for awhile. It's been a pleasure. Thank you again for saving me."

With that, he touches my arm softly and is off and returned to his world, leaving me to wander over to the table back to Mike. The rest of the night is terribly uneventful, other than the bidding war that ensues over none other than Edward Cullen. A mysterious phone bidder named Ms. Dwyer or something that takes down Victoria and some other blonde bimbo to win Edward's company. It was actually amusing to watch the looks on their faces, as the phone bidder wouldn't back down.

I'm going to meet Rose for lunch now, she has news! Should be interesting to see what it is. I'm kind of hoping that my oaf of a brother finally got off his butt and gave her Grandma Swan's ring. It kind of makes me want to squeal like a little girl. I need to stop spending time with Edward Cullen he's turning me into a crazy person.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Rosalie Hale

From: Emmett Swan

Subject: Did you tell her?

Rose!

Did you tell Bella the news yet?

Why are you putting it off?


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just one quick thing. I've included dates and times on the messages so time is easier to grasp

****

* * *

Seattle Tribune: October 11, 2010

Eligible Bachelor Makes Match

In this last bit of gossip, I bring to your attention the fact that one of your favorite bachelors seems to have been taken off the market by a local reporter. "By whom?", you ask. Well, I wouldn't be very good at my job if I didn't report that to you, dear readers, would I? Fear not, bachelor **Edward Cullen** seems to have made a match with none other than the reporter responsible for the phenomenon of Seattle's _Most Eligible_ this year **Ms. Bella Swan** , your Seattle Tribune reporter. The two were seen canoodling in a corner during the auction and seem to be on a very friendly basis with one another. Rumors have it that Ms. Swan bought her new boy toy as a present for herself under an assumed name. Apparently, sharing even for a good cause, isn't in her future. Will this pair last? I wouldn't put my money on them lasting past the season change let alone the holidays.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Jessica Stanley  
From: Bella Swan  
Sent: October 11, 2010  
Subject: Article

Jess! What are you talking about? I did not buy Edward Cullen under any name. I can't afford the prices they were paying for those guys. I work with you, remember?

And what the hell is canoodling? Whatever it is, I surely wasn't doing that with him...

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan  
From: Jessica Stanley  
Sent: October 11, 2010  
Re: Article

Really? You think there's another woman out there who would phone in a bid under the name Isabella Dywer? I know that's your Mom's maiden name. Besides all the contact information matches yours, but nice try. I do my research before I publish an article.

By the way, thanks for the introduction.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan  
From: Renee Swan  
Sent: October 11, 2010  
Subject: Why didn't you say something?

Bella Honey,

I just read my copy of the Tribune today, and I always have to take a minute to read that Stanley girl's gossip page. She's as funny and cutting as that gossip girl on tv. However, today I nearly spit my coffee across the room when I saw my little girl's name on the page. There was no need to spend all that money to buy a date. I don't care if it was for a good cause. Why didn't you tell me that you were having trouble finding a date? I could have happily set you up with someone. You remember the Crowley's right? Their boy Tyler just moved to Seattle, he's some music bigwig. You like music; it could have been a wonderful match. I can still see about arranging it if you'd like. Naomi was just complaining how hard it is to find someone decent among the young crowd these days and that's why Tyler's still single.

Please, let your Mom help you there is no need to buy anymore men.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Renee Swan  
From: Bella Swan  
Sent: October 11, 2010  
Subject: Oh, Mom.

Mom,

Take a deep breath. I didn't buy a man from the auction. It was all a big misunderstanding. Rose and her friend Alice, were trying to save Edward from some woman he dislikes; so they bought him under my name secretly. We're not even going out. Nor do I want to go out with Tyler. I went to high school with him. If there was no interest then I don't think sparks will fly now, but thanks for thinking of me. I have a meeting today with an agent for my book, so wish me luck!

Love you!

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

**To: (206)555-6869**  
 **ROSALIE! HOW COULD**  
 **YOU? WHAT WOULD**  
 **MAKE YOU THINK**  
 **BUYING EDWARD**  
 **WAS A GOOD IDEA?**  
 **Sent: October 11, 2010 11:30AM**

**(206)555-1915**  
 **Bella, don't be mad.**  
 **Come to lunch and I'll**  
 **explain it all. I wanted**  
 **you to hear it from me.**  
 **Sent: October 11, 2010 11:35AM**

**(206)555-6869**  
 **NO!**  
 **Sent: October 11, 2010 11:36AM**

**(206)555-1915**  
 **Where are you? I**  
 **understand lunch, but its**  
 **late and you're not home.**  
 **I'm starting to worry.**  
 **Sent: October 11, 2010 10:15PM**

**(206)555-1915**  
 **You didn't come home.**  
 **Your bed isn't slept in.**  
 **I'm calling the police.**  
 **Sent: October 12, 2010 7:05AM**

**(206)555-1915**  
 **What the hell is with your**  
 **"on location" status at work?**  
 **I didn't approve that!**  
 **Sent: October 12, 2010 9:03AM**

**(206)555-1915**  
 **I know you're mad, but come**  
 **on. Let me know you're okay.**  
 **Still breathing...**  
 **Sent: October 13, 2010 9:15AM**

**(206)555-1915**  
 **Now this is just childish.**  
 **Its been 72 hours, get over**  
 **it. We leave for Forks tonight.**  
 **Come home!**  
 **Sent: October 14, 2010 9:03AM**

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan  
From: Emmett Swan  
Sent: October 14, 2010 12:15:14PM  
Subject: Answer me!

Isabella Marie,

I know you get your e-mails on that stupid smart phone you have. If you don't respond so that I know you're safe I'm informing Dad that you have gone missing, and can't be reached. You know that will result in a million phone calls that if you ignore will be turned into a missing persons case, and they'll think you're dead. Little bits, just let me know you're okay. I know you're mad at Rose, but I want to know you're okay before I leave town.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Emmett Swan  
From: Bella Swan  
Sent: October 14, 2010 12:19:33PM  
Subject: Geez...

I wasn't driving off a cliff, because my name was mentioned in some stupid piece of gossip that's not at all true. I was just taking a break and working on a story. I just needed some time away from Rose, I cannot believe that she went behind my back and did that. Enjoy homecoming! I'll be home when you guys get back.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Jasper Cullen  
From: Edward Cullen  
Sent: October 16, 2010 4:07:21PM  
Subject: Acceptability of stopping by unannounced.

How bad do you think it would be if I dropped by Ms. Swan's house without calling first?

I need some company to go out for a drink with.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Edward Cullen  
From: Jasper Cullen  
Sent: October 16, 2010 4:08:58PM  
Subject: Abort Mission, Dude...

Absolutely unacceptable. You guys aren't friends. It isn't like dropping by to visit with Rosalie.

At least give her a call and give her the option to say no without saying it to your face.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Jasper Cullen  
From: Edward Cullen  
Sent: October 16, 2010 4:12:45PM  
Subject: Too little, Too late

I'm ringing her bell now. Thanks for the advice though!

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Edward Cullen  
From: Jasper Cullen  
Sent: October 16, 2010 4:13:57PM  
Subject: Drop me a line...

...when she slams the door in your face.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Edward Cullen  
From: Jasper Cullen  
Sent: October 16, 2010 9:47:12PM  
Subject: Too Embarrassed

I haven't heard from you since the last time which leads me to believe either she let you stay or you're too embarrassed to admit that she kicked your sorry ass out.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Jasper Cullen  
From: Edward Cullen  
Sent: October 17, 2010 9:15:45AM  
Subject: Well.

Actually, for your information she didn't slam the door in my face.

She let me in and then we went out for a drink.

We had a great time, but that's all I'm telling you.

Oh ye of little faith...

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Edward Cullen  
From: Alice Cullen  
Sent: October 17, 2010 9:21:12AM  
Subject: Don't hold back...

Dear brother,

Jazz mentioned that you had an encounter with the lovely Bella again last night.

I need details and do not try giving me a three line e-mail.

The one you sent Jazz was pathetic. I want details down to how heavy you were breathing.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Alice Cullen  
From: Edward Cullen  
Sent: October 17, 2010 9:45:13AM  
Subject: You are...

...twisted, you know that?

Anyway, just because I'm searching for another opinion and your husband is less than helpful.

Okay, so I swung by yesterday, because I wanted to go out for a drink. No one wants to drink alone, I thought through all the people I could call and she kept popping up. I had Rose's address so I thought I'd swing by and see if she wanted to come. I knew it was a long shot, but I had a good time talking with her every time we've met up before, and I wanted to give it a shot without that stupid article hanging around us.

I'm going to sound like such a girl, so please never show this to my brother, but when I showed up she looked so cute, so natural with her hair in some crazy bun and in sweats and a, wait for it, pink power rangers t-shirt. I had to convince her that I didn't want to talk to Rose that I came by to see her before she invited me in and it became apparent that she was reorganizing the kitchen since everything was every where. I told her I'd come by to see if she wanted to go for a drink, but since she was busy I'd just say "hey" and leave her to it.

She insisted a break would do her some good-just to give her five minutes to change. Now you and I both know that five minutes means half an hour minimum. But lo and behold,five minutes later she re-emerged in a tank and leather jacket and jeans...Alice, do you know how good it feels to have a girl come out and just be real with me. None of the girls I know would have even let me in while they were wearing sweats; let alone go out to drinks in less than a cocktail dress and a full face of gunk.

Anyway, we headed out to Peso's because I got her to admit she could eat. It was a lot of fun. I learned a lot about her, but I think she'd say the same thing about me. It wasn't one of those conversations where she spends the whole night talking about herself. We shared stories and asked each other questions. It was a lot fun. More fun than I've had in ages. We stayed away from talking about the article and the auction.

Hope that's enough details for you, because that's it.

Should I ask her out? I'm afraid she's just being nice, because of the article and I'm Rose's old friend.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Edward Cullen  
From: Alice Cullen  
Sent: October 17, 2010 9:46:25AM  
Subject: BUT

Did you kiss her?

I'm not dishing any advice 'til I know.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Rosalie Hale  
From: Alice Cullen  
Sent: October 17, 20109:48:40AM  
Subject: News Flash!

Edward stopped by your place last night and took Bella out for a drink.

He had a great time. He never has a great time.

Just thought you should know your tossing worked :)

Enjoy your time in Forks!

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Alice Cullen  
From: Rosalie Hale  
Sent: October 17, 2010 9:50:43AM  
Subject: Say what?

Are you kidding me?

Bella went out with him?

I miss everything. She's not even talking to me.

Thanks for the update :)

Always enjoy Forks – my guy's like the belle of the town. Winning a couple of football championships in Forks is like winning the Superbowl.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan  
From: Rosalie Hale  
Sent: October 17, 2010 10:01:03AM  
Subject: Come on, please?

I really am sorry, Bella. I should have asked you if I could use your name to place the bid on Edward.

I honestly didn't think anyone would ever trace it back to you.

I thought the date would go for a great price, and then no one would ever go on it. A win-win for all.

Anyway, don't be mad at me anymore, please? I hate fighting with you.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Alice Cullen

From: Edward Cullen

Sent: October 17, 2010 10:02:14AM

Re: BUT

I just told you I'm not sure if she really likes me or if she's just being nice to me.

I was not getting rejected going in for a kiss.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Rosalie Hale  
From: Bella Swan  
Sent: October 17, 2010 10:05:51AM  
Subject: You're so doing dishes next week.

I don't care that it's my week, but that's how you can make it up to me.

I think Edward swung by to see you yesterday. We ended up going out for a drink together.

I wish you were here. I need someone to help talk me out of liking him.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan  
From: Rosalie Hale  
Sent: October 17, 2010 10:09:12AM  
Subject: Why?

Got it. All the dishes you want, you can even make that lasagna of yours and I'll scrub the pan clean :)

You want my take? I think he swung by the see you. When are you going to realize how gorgeous and great you are? A guy would be lucky to have you.

WHY would you talk yourself out of liking him? He's a good guy.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Rosalie Hale  
From: Bella Swan  
Sent: October 17, 2010 10:16:04AM  
Subject: Because

He's out of my league, Rose. He's like the crazy exclusive night club and I'm the local bar that people come to out of habit. As much fun as I have with him, I'm just a distraction from his normal type. I mean did you see the girls having the bidding war over him? Hence, I'm talking myself out of liking him.

P.S. Are you having lasagna cravings again? It's been like what two weeks since I made it last time.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan  
From: Rosalie Hale  
Sent: October 17, 2010 10:20:41AM  
Subject: When?

Isabella Swan! When are you going to start seeing yourself clearly? You are far from the local bar that people pour themselves into because they have no lives. You're like one of those hole in the wall coffee shops that only certain people ever stumble upon, but once they do they never go anywhere else for coffee ever again. As for Edward, I think you're right, except he's the one who's exclusive, he doesn't let people in, Bella. He's been burned a lot, and he's not the kind of guy who just takes someone out for distractions.

Give him a try. What have you got to lose?

P.S. I do believe it's been three and I did just offer to scrub the pan. :)

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Edward Cullen  
From: Alice Cullen  
Sent: October 17, 2010 10:21:04AM  
Subject: Seriously?

What's the worst that could happen if you follow your gut, Edward? You haven't put yourself out there in a couple of years. Anytime anyone shows the least bit of interest in you, you suddenly treat them as if they have the plague.

I think the fact that you want to get closer to someone that potentially could have feelings for you is enough said on its own, and if its not here's my advice: go for it!

The doctor put me on bed rest this morning after we had to go in for preterm labor. I don't think I'll last six weeks of just being in bed, so I am laying your niece's well being in your hands. Entertain me with your love life and let me help you while I can't do anything else.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan  
From: Edward Cullen  
Sent: October 17, 2010 10:31:14AM  
Subject: Friday

I had a really great time. Seriously, I don't think I've laughed that much in a long time.

Maybe we can do it again sometime?

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Edward Cullen  
From: Bella Swan  
Sent: October 17, 2010 10:35:47AM  
Re: Friday

I must agree, I had a blast! Hearing your teenage Rosalie stories gave me enough ammunition for a year! For that alone, I do believe I owe you a drink this time.

Just let me know when.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan  
From: Edward Cullen  
Sent: October 17, 2010 10:37:03AM  
Subject: Wednesday?

If I survive Rosalie's wrath for divulging all her secrets.

I have a rehearsal with the symphony late morning so I will be out and about.

Happy hour at Peso's? I know you were eager to try their spicy grilled prawns

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Edward Cullen  
From: Bella Swan  
Sent: October 17, 2010 10:41:54AM  
Re: Wednesday

I'm so there as long as we never order prawns.

I'm sorry, I know a lot of people enjoy it, but there's just something about it that gives me the heebee jeebees.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Rosalie Hale  
From: Bella Swan  
Sent: October 17, 2010 10:45:04AM  
Subject: Okay.

We're going out again for drinks Wednesday. Happy?

I really did have a good time with him Friday night, there was never any lulls in conversation. It was just so natural with him, and he was such a gentleman. He didn't even make a pass at me.

Can't wait til you're home...

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Rosalie Hale  
From: Bella Swan  
Sent: October 17, 2010 10:47:45AM  
Subject: CRAP! SEE!

Why didn't he make a pass at me?

See! I told you I was reading too much into it.

He thinks I'm just your pesky friend or a dog. Neither of which are great options for me...

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan  
From: Rosalie Hale  
Sent: October 17, 2010 10:50:04AM  
Subject: Driving now.

Or at least I'm trying to sleep through the ridiculousness that is your brother's driving.

However, I might have to take over soon so I can come home and kick your ass for being an idiot.

He didn't make a pass at you, because you guys are just getting to know each other and he's not that guy.

Relax, breathe, you are perfect. And if he doesn't like you for that than: a) he's not worth your time and b) I'll kick his ass for you!

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Rosalie Hale  
From: Bella Swan  
Sent: October 17, 2010 10:53:14  
Subject: What would I do without you?

Eh...I'd probably replace you. Angela would be a good option, and I don't think she'd threaten to kick my ass so that in itself would be a bonus.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan  
From: Rosalie Hale  
Sent: October 17, 2010 10:58:10  
Subject: Eh...

You wouldn't replace me. It takes too long to break in a new best friend, besides you know I love you.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Edward Cullen  
From: Esme Cullen  
Sent: October 17, 2010 12:03:45PM

Subject: Sunday Brunch

Edward,

Next Sunday would you bring Ms. Swan along with you for brunch? I very much enjoyed her company on the previous occasions that I have had the privilege to meet her, and seeing how you all are going on a formal date from the auction I would very much like a chance to speak with her again.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Esme Cullen  
From: Edward Cullen  
Sent: October 17, 2010 12:12:41PM  
Re: Sunday Brunch

Sorry Mom, I'm flying solo next Sunday to brunch. There's not a chance that I am going to subject a girl who I am not even dating to my family's good intentions. Besides, I don't want to go out on a formal date with her because of the auction.

I love you though.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan  
From: Rosalie Hale  
Sent: October 20, 2010 11:03:39AM  
Subject: Please refrain...

...from singing that under your breath anymore today? Please, I'm begging you, every time you walk by my desk I want to shoot you, I can't even begin to explain how the people around you feel.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Rosalie Hale  
From: Bella Swan  
Sent: October 20, 2010 11:07:42AM  
Subject: Since you asked me so nicely:

NO! Who sent who to the damned Taylor Swift concert after being begged and pleaded not to be forced to go to such an event? Bubbly little twit, her tuneful, repetitive, uptempo music has a way of worming its way into your head. Since I have been gifted to have "Sparks Fly!" stuck in my head all day, I am just sharing. If you'd like I can hit the next button and move onto "Our Song". It was a crowd favorite. :)

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan  
From: Rosalie Hale  
Sent: October 20, 2010 11:11:20AM  
Subject: See Edward Lately?

It seems the only time you get this sassy with me you've spent too much time with him.

I'm not sure the two of you are such a good idea anymore.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Rosalie Hale  
From: Bella Swan  
Sent: October 20, 2010 11:15:01AM  
Subject: I'm rolling my eyes now.

No. I haven't, but we're having drinks tonight since you asked.

And please, you think we're the greatest idea you have ever had, besides there is no the two of us, we're just friends.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan  
From: Rosalie Hale  
Sent: October 20, 2010 11:18:41AM  
Subject: Are you wearing that?

Bella Swan? What happened to putting your best fashion foot forward? That outfit you're rocking today makes me want to cry. Go home and change first, please?

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Rosalie Hale  
From: Bella Swan  
Sent: October 20, 2010 11:24:17AM  
Subject: Get over it.

What are you talking about? I like this outfit.

Thank you for all your support and encouragement you're...the best friend a girl could want.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and places are Stephanie Meyers. I don't own any of them.

**  
**

* * *

To: Edward Cullen  
From: Rosalie Hale  
Sent: October 26, 2010 4:32:15PM  
Subject: Ready to Party?

Bella just called me, and she just got herself an agent!

She isn't quite a published author yet, but this is a great step for her.

So! We're celebrating at our place tonight at 6:30.

Say you can make it!

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Rosalie Hale  
From: Edward Cullen  
Sent: October 26, 2010 4:33:45PM  
Re: Ready to Party?

Of course, I'm there.

Can I bring anything?

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Edward Cullen  
From: Rosalie Hale  
Sent: October 26, 2010 4:37:10PM  
Subject: Just you!

And your cute little self! Emmett and I have this covered. He's so excited and proud, he's about to bust the buttons off his shirt. You'd think it was him that birthed her.

Everyone's going to be there.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Jess Stanley; Angela Weber; Mike Newton  
From: Rosalie Hale  
Sent: October 26, 2010 4:40:08PM  
Subject: Our Bella

Our little Bella snagged an agent today! We're having a party after you leave work; I expect to see all of you there.

My place 6:00. There will be food!

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Rosalie Hale  
From: Mike Newton  
Sent: October 26, 2010 4:45:25PM  
Re: Our Little Bella

It's always nice when good things happen to the good girl.

You know I'm there with the rest of the IT guys. We love that girl and her chocolate chunk cookies!

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Rosalie Hale  
From: Angela Weber  
Sent: October 26, 2010 4:51:12PM  
Re: Our Bella

Ooh Rose! Send her my love and regrets!

I'm out of town for my job, but tell her we need to do lunch as soon as I'm back to celebrate! I'm so proud of her, I knew she could do it!

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Rosalie Hale  
From: Renee Swan  
Sent: October 26, 2010 4:37:10PM  
Subject: Bella's Party

Okay. I picked up Bella's favorite orange cake from the bakery, because we all know what happens when I bake...

We are on our way. It's a good thing we were in Port Angeles for Charlie's doctor appointment or we could never make it for this.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

(206)555-1915  
Bells, meet me back at  
the apartment before  
drinks out Emm had to  
shower.  
Sent: October 26, 2010 5:57:10PM

(206)555-6869  
Bless you for making him  
shower! I'll be there in fifteen.  
Sent: October 26, 2010 5:59PM

(206)555-1915  
OMG! My MOM and Edward  
in the same room? Are you  
crazy?  
Sent: October 26, 2010 6:19PM

(206)555-6869  
Are you texting me from across  
the room from me? Who does  
that? Yes! I thought they were  
both important.  
Sent: October 26, 2010 6:24PM

(206)555-1915  
Edward and I barely know each  
other.  
Sent: October 26, 2010 6:27PM

(206)555-6869  
Admit it! You got butterflies when  
you saw him, and you're secretly  
glad he's here. The only thing  
you are mad about is that you  
can't throw yourself at him with  
all of us around  
Sent: October 26, 2010 6:29PM

(206)555-1915  
Stop texting me from across  
the room, it's rude!  
Sent: October 26, 2010 6:30PM

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan  
From: Mike Newton  
Sent: October 27, 2010 1:37:10PM  
Subject: Your New Beau

I was afraid that my visions of him the other night were fliritini haze induced, but your new boy toy is surely one yummy little specimen. If you decide to let him go, send him my way!

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Mike Newton  
From: Bella Swan  
Sent: October 27, 2010 1:40:00PM  
Subject: my FRIEND

Oh stop! We've had this conversation about trying to pull people onto your side of the fence. It's not going to work. I'm not even going to waste my time typing a response to remind you that he and I are friends only.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan  
From: Mike Newton  
Sent: October 27, 2010 1:42:30PM  
Subject: The lady doth protest too much...

And that is all I'm going to say on the matter. But I am so excited for you, B. This is going to be great for you.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan  
From: Edward Cullen  
Sent: October 27, 2010 2:43:00PM  
Subject: May I?

Bella,

I'm sorry I didn't get to see much of you at your party. For a small group of people, you were monopolized quite thoroughly the entire time. I did have an interesting conversation with your Dad though about how it couldn't be good for you to be in the gossip column while trying to get published, so he thought it would be best if I stay away from you.

However, I'm going to defy everything that has been taught to me, and not heed my Elder's advice. I'm simply going to throw caution into the wind and do what I want, and ask this question anyway.

May I take you out to dinner to celebrate? I know a great place and we could go, just the two of us.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Rosalie Hale  
From: Bella Swan  
Sent: October 27, 2010 2:45:01PM  
Subject: What do I do?

Edward just e-mailed me and apologized for not talking to me much at the party.

Which mostly happened because the IT guys got their claws into him and then into me when they were done with him.

He wants to take me out to celebrate just the two of us, but it kind of feels like a date.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan  
From: Rosalie Hale  
Sent: October 27, 2010 2:46:15PM  
Subject: You say...

...YES!

I have nothing more to say. I can't believe you even asked me that.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Edward Cullen  
From: Bella Swan  
Sent: October 27, 2010 2:47:55PM  
Re: May I?

Edward,

It was so sweet of you to come to Rose's impromptu get together. I'm just sorry I didn't get to see you more.

I think dinner sounds wonderful. When and where shall I meet you?

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan  
From: Edward Cullen  
Sent: October 27, 2010 2:53:44PM  
Re: May I?

I was thinking Friday night if you didn't already have plans.

I was also thinking to keep my plans a surprise. Can I pick you up at 7?

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Edward Cullen  
From: Bella Swan  
Sent: October 27, 2010 2:55:26PM

Re: May I?

I should warn you I don't handle surprises well, but I'm going to give you a chance.

Friday at 7 sounds wonderful, I will see you then.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Antonio Bonomo  
From: Edward Cullen  
Sent: October 27, 2010 3:01:49PM  
Subject: Remember that favor?

I'm calling it in.

I need your best table for two on Friday night at 7:30. I'm bringing someone with me.

One more thing, can you cook us up one of your amazing specials where we never see a menu?

I trust you implicitly; however, can you avoid prawns? I know they are one of your favorites, but the person I'm bringing along has a reaction to them.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Edward Cullen  
From: Antonio Bonomo  
Sent: October 27, 2010 3:15:14PM

Of course. The table is yours anytime you like.

For you I will cook a special meal with no prawns, but know that they are so good and it is sad they cannot partake of them.

Is this someone a girl? Never mind. I know you will not answer me, but she must be special if you are bringing her to me. Worry not, I will take care of everything.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Rosalie Hale|  
From: Bella Swan  
Sent: October 27, 2010 2:56:07PM  
Subject: Friday

It is a date. He's picking me up at our place. Which means that you need to NOT be there.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan  
From: Rosalie Hale  
Sent: October 27, 2010 2:58:50PM  
Re: Friday

Are you planning on bringing him back home with you?

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Rosalie Hale  
From: Bella Swan  
Sent: October 27, 2010 3:00:56PM  
Re: Friday

Get your head out of the gutter, Hale! I just don't need any of you and him getting wrapped up in high school reminisces, plus if you're there, that means Emmett will be, and you know he turns into a bear whenever I'm dating someone. I'd like not to scare Edward off just yet.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan  
From: Edward Cullen  
Sent: October 28, 2010 11:30:12AM  
Subject: Working hard?

Just thought I'd drop you a line and see how you were doing.

I was flipping through the channels last night and I stumbled across Gone With The Wind on one of those classic channels. After all your raves about it; I'll admit I watched it to see if it was everything you thought.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Edward Cullen  
From: Bella Swan  
Sent: October 28, 2010 11:35:18AM  
Subject: Hardly Working...

I'm stuck on assignment, and unfortunately it's one of those that requires a lot of sitting and waiting before it gets good. I should be using this time to polish my manuscript or work on a new article, but I'm just too fidgety today.

SO...What did you think? It's everything that I told you, wasn't it?

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan  
From: Edward Cullen  
Sent: October 28, 2010 11:42:45  
Subject: Fidgety?

You never quite struck me as the fidgety type. Am I adding to your fidgety state with this conversation?

I hate Scarlet. I don't understand how I am supposed to like a heroine that is just so vengeful, jealous, and ruthless. To quote her sister, she's just so "hateful". I think it serves her right that Rhett left her in the end; it was her own fault for not realizing the great thing she had right in front of her. I literally wanted to stand up and applaud that man for finally walking away from that woman.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Edward Cullen  
From: Bella Swan  
Sent: October 28, 2010 11:49:21  
Subject: Not at all...

I think this is the most interesting conversation I have had all day. I appreciate the distraction, the sit and wait part of reporting is just not for me. I just want to make my own story up and move on to something new.

How do you hate her? Seriously? She did what it took to survive as a woman in a time when it was unheard of. Sure, she stepped on a couple of people and even got her sisters beau killed, but you have to admire that kind of tenacity. Her fatal flaw is that she loves the wrong man.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan  
From: Edward Cullen  
Sent: October 28, 2010 11:55:42  
Subject: I'm glad

What are you sitting and waiting on? I can imagine your story would likely be more interesting than anything that is causing you this much misery.

Melanie. Now THAT is the kind of woman I would select. It honestly is no wonder to me that Ashley selected her over Scarlet's silly little self. She survived the same situations as Scarlet, but she did it with her morals intact.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Edward Cullen

From: Bella Swan  
Sent: October 28, 2010 12:00:45PM  
Subject: Top Secret...

If I told you, I would be forced to kill you, and likely, my fictional story would be far more interesting than anything I have uncovered to date on this story.

Oh, please! Melanie would have died back in Atlanta if it hadn't been for Scarlet, and not to mention if she wanted my admiration and respect, she should have slapped Scarlet across her face for continuing to throw herself at her husband.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan  
From: Edward Cullen  
Sent: October 28, 2010 12:03:45PM  
Subject: Who are you, Brenda Starr?

You cover dangerous stories around the examiner? I had no idea, in that case, I will keep your whereabouts and story subject quiet under one condition.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Edward Cullen  
From: Bella Swan  
Sent: October 28, 2010 12:05:12PM  
Subject: More like James Bond with a laptop.

What is your condition, sir?

Never mind that you have no idea where I am.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan  
From: Edward Cullen  
Sent: October 28, 2010 12:07:21PM  
Subject: I can respect that...

Play a game with me.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Edward Cullen  
From: Bella Swan  
Sent: October 28, 2010 12:09:38PM  
Subject: Really?

What kind of game did you have in mind?

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan

From: Edward Cullen

Sent: October 28, 2010 12:10:40PM

Subject: Well...

I was thinking a version of Twenty Questions.

Simple Easy. I ask one. You answer and ask one. The pattern continues.

Only rules are you have to be completely honest.

Can you handle it, James Bond?

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Edward Cullen  
From: Bella Swan  
Sent: October 28, 2010 12:11:14PM  
Subject: Can YOU handle it?

I'm in. You starting?

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan  
From: Edward Cullen  
Sent: October 28, 2010 12:12:41PM  
Subject: Naturally...

I believe since it's my idea, it's only fair.

1\. Favorite Toy and why?

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Edward Cullen  
From: Bella Swan  
Sent: October 28, 2010 12:14:12PM  
Re: Naturally

Socker Boppers.

Emmett got some one Christmas and of course I was his favorite target, so my parents got me a matching set. One night Dad got in the middle of it. Next thing you know, all four of us have a pair of the ridiculous things, and at least once a week some random bopper war going on between at least two or more of us. They were good times.

2\. What was your very first FAVORITE movie and Why?

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan  
From: Edward Cullen  
Sent: October 28, 2010 12:16:10PM  
Re: Naturally

Peter Pan! Any version! I loved the idea that I could never grow up. I thought being a kid was as good as it was going to get.

. What is the thing you're most embarrassed is on your Ipod?

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Edward Cullen  
From: Bella Swan  
Sent: October 28, 2010 12:18:40PM  
Re: Naturally

Glee: The Music, The Complete First Season. I'd never seen the show when I drew the short straw and had to go to the concert to review it for the paper. I don't know if it was the crazy fans that took me back to my boy band days or just some really great covers, but they make me smile. Don't believe me? Go buy the Halo/Walking On Sunshine mash-up. If it doesn't make you smile, I'll buy you a drink.

. What is the biggest advantage the Cullen name has provided you?

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan  
From: Edward Cullen  
Sent: October 28, 2010 12:21:55PM  
Subject: Yeah, getting right on that download.

I would have to sat the opportunities that were provided to me. I know I'm not the only guy out there who happens to be a brilliant piano player. I just happen to be one whose family had the money to allow me to pursue and cultivate my love from a young age. The Cullen name is what got me my first in with the symphony. I try not to use my name to get what I want, but occasionally it happens.

. What is the worst thing about growing up with your Dad the police chief of a small town?

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Edward Cullen  
From: Bella Swan  
Sent: October 28, 2010 12:23:04PM  
Subject: Hmm.

I think the notoriety of it all. You'd be surprised the standards other parents held me to as his daughter, and other kids seemed to fear my house, because they thought stepping out of line would get them arrested. The lucky thing was that I had my Mom to balance it all out. She's a bit scatter brained and a lot of fun. By the time we hit middle school, my house was the place to be on Friday night's when Dad was on patrol

6\. Most embarrassing thing you've ever done?

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan  
From: Edward Cullen  
Sent: October 28, 2010 12:26:55PM  
Re: Wow.

Okay, ready for this? In eighth grade...it was in the middle of the whole boy band craze. I was, of course, way too cool to listen to their music, but I was also smart enough to realize that for some reason, all of the girls were secretly hoping they could somehow snag one of them as a boyfriend. SO we formed our own boy band and we called ourselves The Front Sink Guys. So we decided to perform at the talent show. We got up, and it was going great until the end when I went in for my solo. I was really into it and decided to throw in a front flip (which I had performed ALOT on the trampoline.) I fell off the stage, and I do believe that was the last time performances didn't have to be pre-screened by faculty.

7\. What is the most romantic thing anyone's ever done for you?

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Edward Cullen  
From: Bella Swan  
Sent: October 28, 2010 12:30:23PM  
Subject: Hold on while I pick myself up off the floor...

Well, once, there was a guy who took me to dinner and a movie. He bought the large popcorn and drink, and did not ask me go dutch and pay for my half of the date.

8\. What is your biggest pet peeve?

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan  
From: Edward Cullen  
Sent: October 28, 2010 12:33:41PM  
Subject: Wow. Such a Legacy to live up to...

Easy. People who have one-up syndrome...Example: Last year we visited the Cayman Islands.

Oh really? I own practically half an island.

What is your favorite smell?

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Edward Cullen  
From: Bella Swan  
Sent: October 28, 2010 12:35:12PM  
Subject: I can see that.

My favorite what? That's an off the wall one, but I would have to say that it's Christmas. I could do without the ice and the snow, but there's something about the way Christmas itself smells. The tree, the cookies baking, the crazy gingerbread candle my mom burns to make it smell like she's baking. It always makes me feel like a little kid again.

(sorry, I can't help myself) What is YOUR favorite smell?

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan  
From: Edward Cullen  
Sent: October 28, 2010 12:38:39PM  
Subject: :)

After the rain. There's something about stepping outside after a rainstorm. The air just has this scent about it. Like everything has been renewed and refreshed. I imagine if hope had a smell, this would be it.

What is your biggest fear?

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan  
From: Edward Cullen  
Sent: October 28, 2010 1:15:55PM  
Subject: I'm sorry.

Was that too personal?

You don't have to answer. We don't have to play anymore.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Edward Cullen  
From: Bella Swan  
Sent: October 28, 2010 9:15:12PM  
Subject: No. I'm sorry

Remember, I told you that I was sitting around waiting on a story to break? Well, it broke right in front of me. I had to jump up. I actually forgot my laptop where I had been waiting, and I have spent the last two hours trying to track it down from the person who picked it up.

By the way, my biggest fear is not being adequate. Not being open enough, not loving big enough. I want my life to count for more than words printed in a newspaper or even within binding, and I'm afraid that's all it will ever be.

Are we still on for tomorrow?

Once more I apologize for disappearing for hours.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan  
From: Edward Cullen  
Sent: October 28, 2010 9:30:51PM  
Subject: Of course.

Most definitely still on for tomorrow, I'll pick you up at your place at 7:00

Thank you for sharing, and don't worry at all about the lapse in time. I know that you can't sit around all day and play games with me, but thank you for playing along for awhile. I enjoyed it.

I'm looking forward to tomorrow.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Edward Cullen  
From: Bella Swan  
Sent: October 28, 2010 9:35:49PM  
Re: Of Course.

Me too! Yes, I'll be ready

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan  
From: Rosalie Hale  
Sent: October 29, 2010 10:39:14AM  
Subject: Checklist.

I know it's been a while since you've been out on a first date, so I pulled up my handy checklist and thought you could use it.

In your purse:

a. make up essentials (I know this is like chap stick for you normally, but maybe lip gloss and a compact)

b. CASH (I love the boy to pieces but a girl always needs an escape route, and this will get you a cab)  
c. Mints (the last thing you want is him to try to kiss you while you have garlic or onion breath)  
d. Clean panties (Just in case you end up back at his place for the night)  
e. Condoms (Because I don't want your brother to kill him and I don't want to hire anyone to cover maternity leave.)

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Rosalie Hale  
From: Bella Swan  
Sent: October 29, 2010 10:42:45AM  
Re: Checklist.

I cannot believe that I am even justifying this e-mail with a response.

While I appreciate your handy checklist, I have to ask why do you still have this? Are you planning on dumping my brother and needing it again?

I am not even touching items d. and e. on your list. What kind of girl do you think I am, Rosalie Lillian?

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan  
From: Rosalie Hale  
Sent: October 29, 2010 10:50:01AM  
Re: Checklist.

Oh, I refuse to dignify that with a response. You know how I feel about Emmett. I simply thought that maybe one day you'd open yourself back up, and I wanted to be prepared to help my best friend out.

Oh. I forgot to add to be sure to have your passport in case he takes you out of the country and you get sold into slavery. You need to be able to prove you're an American.

Please remember there are only two rules: 1. Communication is key. 2. Preparation is never a waste of time. Be prepared for anything is all I'm saying.

What are you wearing? I can lend you something.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Rosalie Hale  
From: Bella Swan  
Sent: October 29, 2010 10:56:41AM  
Re: Checklist.

Yes, yes. I know your rules.

No need. I already know what I'm wearing. Thanks for the offer though.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Swan  
From: Rosalie Hale  
Sent: October 29, 2010 10:58:10AM  
Re: Checklist.

That's all I'm getting, is you know what you're wearing?

Fine. But I just have one thing to say, heels. Bells, they make your legs look AMAZING!

Have fun!

* * *


End file.
